For those who Mourn
by Nari-chan13
Summary: Tohru just lost a beloved person to her.One day,while letting out her pain in the streets,she meets an odd orangeheaded boy who tells her about horrorland,a place for mourning.[DONE!]
1. Chapter 1

**Charecters in this story are not mine...only plot.**

**...Enjoy...  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
**

**Mourn /mɔrn, moʊrn/ Pronunciation Key - Show Spelled Pronunciationmawrn, mohrn **

**–verb (used without object) **

**1.****to feel or express sorrow or grief. ****2.****to grieve or lament for the dead. ****3.****to show the conventional or usual signs of sorrow over a person's death.**

' _There she goes again…'_ he said to the others.

'_Mhmm…Tohru Honda…so when does he…make the…"kill" '_ he chuckled.

Loud crushes of leaves and thorns on the floor warned them that someone was coming. They instantaneously turned to where the noise came from.

'_Its you'_ they all sighed.

' _the grim reaper…'_ they joked.

'_Grim reaper my ass…' _he said/

'_Just go on…. and don't mess up!'_ they warned him.

"_Right…don't mess up…"_ he said to himself.

A dear friend of theirs, whom they all met when younger had just passed away do to a slow and painful death…. a murder.

" Kakeru….Ka'ru-chan...why did you leave me?…Uo-chan…such a slow death…" she mumbled to them.

They stopped their walk to where'd they normally stop and go there separate ways.

"Don't put much thought on it kid…. k'? "Uotani reached out her hand and placed it on Tohru's shoulder.

"Uo-chan…that was her betrothed…. fiancée…. let her mourn her death….Bye" Hanajima whispered and left.

She stood stiff and forced a smile as farewell to Uotani and watched her leave.

'_Almost gone….just a lil bit longer'_ she thought.

As soon as Uotani was out of sight, she thrashed herself against a wall. She tried her best to keep herself up, but couldn't. The weight on her feet grew to much, soon, she was left on the floor. Hot steamy tears flowed down her cheeks as she thought about it. The day she found out.

**Yellow tape filed everywhere. Police cars covered the entire street.**

"**Something happened…!" she said to herself as she walked back home from her job.**

**She ran to the crowd and found that the officers were inside her and her fiancée's home.**

"**Excuse me, excuse me! That's my home! " She said as she got threw the huge crowd.**

"**Sorry maim' "**

"**No officer….that's my home"**

"**Are you Tohru Honda…you live here?" he asked.**

"**YES, YES I DO!" she screamed. She was practically panicking by this time.**

"**Follow me…." He said as he led her inside.**

**She reached her apartment and everything seemed ok. She went into her living room, normal. Went into her kitchen, normal. Went by the bedroom, normal. **

"**I don't get it…everything seems good…officer…what's wrong?" she said confused.**

"**Bathroom…. bedroom bathroom…miss…."**

"**O….k….." she said. **

**She went into the bedroom and slowly creaked open the bathroom door.**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.**

"**Oh MY GOD…OH MY GOD…OHMYGOD!" she screamed panicking. Her hands shivering over her mouth.**

"**NO…NO! NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!" she screamed.**

**Inside, blood thrashed all over the walls. Her bathtub with blood seeping with blood and slowly went it path to the floor. A path of crimson red blood, which appeared as someone was being dragged threw the bathroom, went threw the door and ended by the bathroom sink. She dared enter the bathroom and took a glance. Blood, blood on the walls, blood on the small bathroom window, blood in the sink, blood on the floor, blood, from…. someone…**

"**It was a suicide…. maim'? " he firmly said.**

"**Suicide…" she repeated.**

"**who…?" she asked.**

"…**maim'…I'm sorry to say this, we are truly sorry, we are-" he ranted**

"**WHO!" she screamed, hands still shaking.**

" **Kakeru…Manabe-san…. your fiancée we believe"**

"**SUICIDE! ANSWER ME OFFICER…DOES THIS LOOK LIKE A DAMN SUICIDE!" she screamed at him.**

" **Maim'…please calm dow-"**

"**Where is he…?" she whispered.**

**He grimly pointed to the bathtub, from which blood spilled over.**

**A pale white hand stood over the edge of the tub, along with one pair of feet on the farther side, and a lock of pitch black red hair floating in the sea of blood, which took residence in the tub.**

' **_Ho-how did I-I-I-…not see this…'_ she thought as she made her way to the tub. **

"**ka…Ka'ru…chan..." she mumbled as she stared.**

"**NO!" she screamed, pulling him out of the tub. His face showed a terrified expression. Eyes open wide, mouth shut tight and neck bended to his left.**

**This was no murder.**

"**Look at all this blood, this is no suicide…. THIS IS MURDER!" she screamed at the officer. She placed what she could of Kakeru on top of her. His upper body and his lower part of his body still hanging off the tub. She slowly passed her hand threw his cold pale face. He looked, dare she admit it, revolting. Never had she seen such a horrible expression, nonetheless on a dead body. Unlike that of her mother, which was a peaceful expression, this was a terrified cadaver.**

**She slowly pulled him into a freezing cold hug and caressed his blood filled hair and chicks. She continued on her trance until a warm hand was placed on her shoulder.**

"**Maim'….I'm deeply sorry for your loss" he said kneeling down next to her.**

"**Suicide… LOOK AROUND…THIS IS NO SUICIDE…THIS IS MURDER…LOOK!" she screamed throwing the body over to the officer. As soon as the body was off her she ran to the wall on the opposite side of her. This wall had more blood spilled over it than the others. She could swear she saw her name written in blood on it too.**

"**LOOK AT ALL THIS BLOOD…THE TUB, THE SINK, THE WALLS, THE FLOOR, HIS BODY, THE TUB IS FULL OF BLOOD, THIS IS MURDER, MURDER!" she screamed swinging her hands over the walls. She passed her hands over the wall, and blood stained onto her hand. **

**She looked at her blood stained hands. She felt like puking. This must have been a nightmare, must be. But…. she's still awake.**

"**LOOK AT MY HAND OFFICER" she screamed in a mocking manner.**

"**ALL THIS BLOOD! ITS MURDER!" she screamed at him and ran out. Leaving a baffled officer with a cadaver in his hands. **

**The officer looked around surprised.**

"**What…blood…this body and room is dry"**

" Why ka'ru-chan…. why did you leave?" she cried.

She continued on her crying against the wall Letting out her grief and pain through her heated salty tears.

A warm hand was placed over her shoulders.

**" Angriness, shamefulness, rage of why you left, **

**When did the grim reaper become a theft?**

**He came and stole my friend of forever,**

**Forgetting the forever and leaving me to see you again never.**

**This thing I can't see, **

**I think it's the great pain in me,**

**But I'm too of a coward to die and flee**

**Only thing your departure did was leave me to craze,**

**When did life become such a messed up maze?**

**I search for a place where I can belong, be near you,**

**So that I can see if the demand of me living on is really true.**

**A sign that flows through the street winds up in my hand**

**I hold and see it says: **

**"Horror land**

**A place for those, whom mourn, **

**Whom wish to because of that death, that they weren't ever born.**

**For those whom need to see the gone**

**To see, feel, hold, or at least hear a simple yawn!"** he said.

She looked up and saw a young man of around her age, with fiery orange hair. He was staring at the sky with a soft expression. Pale creamy white skin and from her point of view, a slender and muscular boy.

"Wow…. such wise words…for a guy like you…probly' took ya' all week to memorize that…ne?" she asked him as she wiped off the tears.

" Hn…somewhat…yes…I'm Kyo" he replied looking down upon her. He took out a paper from his jacket and reached for his hands.

"I-I'm Toh-"

"Yeah….I know…Tohru Honda…and This-"

"For all whom mourn" he said as he kissed her hands, and placed the sheet of paper on her hands.

She looked down at the paper and stared at it in deep concentration. Something about the paper drawed in all her attention and focus. Moments later she brought her head back up.

"Wait…but this is like…the poem you just recited…" she said looking up.

He was gone.

She stood up, staring at the colorful sheet of paper on her hands.

' This looks like…a circus…. of some sort…."for those whom mourn"…? That's what that guy just said…no'

"What On Earth can thi-"

CRASH!

**Next Update will be in  
5 reviews...**

**tell me what you think...are you dissapointed...or happy...leave a review and tell me if you think this is worthy enough of continuing... **


	2. Chapter 2

PLEASE HEAR ME OUT…

((I opened my mail to be surprised by a review for some weird story, which on the mail said it was mine. I open it and it truly is a review for me. Shocked, I think. "Hn…must be something wrong with fanfiction…" My dearest friend later comes in and tells me that she decided to put up this story while she was BROWSING through my computer while I WAS OUT. Therefore, there are a lot of things in this story that are not the way I had planned, for this is simply or was supposed to be a draph of the story. Unfortunately I'm a very lazy person. In the end, forgive if me for the typo's, and, if you do not enjoy this story. I plan on either ending it in this chapter or the next chapter…bow again, forgive me if its not what you would want...))

WANRNING-CHAPTER MADE TO BE...well...wen u reachj the bottom...u'll see...

read

**Plot is the only thing that is mine.**

**:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;;;;:;:;:;;;z;;:  
**

**CRASH!**

**A loud crash was heard, a car had just driven by and apparently crashed. She turned back to look for Kyo who may have been hit by the car. But to her surprise, no Kyo. Her eyes wide with shock and fear, heart beating fast for some odd reason, she stood. She turned back to see the car.**

"**What on Earth…?" **

**No car either. In fact, it seemed as if nothing had happened in the first place. People continued walking on, a group of middle school children running and laughing amongst one another.**

**Everything must have been her imagination.**

"**But…. it couldn't have…because if so, where'd this come from" she said as she held the paper which he just handed over to her.**

' **_Horrorland! For those who mourn!'_ **

**She held the paper in her hand and continued on walking to her apartment. Though his loss, she decided not to leave it. She didn't want to burden her friends, and family, she had none.**

**What could this have been/ No way it could have been my imagination? This paper is real, right? Where'd Kyo go? Where'd that car go? Am I going crazy? And, what type of place is "horrorland"-**

"Warum taten Sie das?" yelled an angry blond boy.

"If you got something to say, say it in English fool" said a familiar orange-headed boy.

They stood a block-away, and surprisingly, as loud as they were, no one noticed them at all. All who passed by passed as if no one was there in the first place.

"Nein! Ich fühle nicht wie es, Sie Plage!" the blond boy yelled back.

"Wait...I know that orange headed boy...kyo...Kyo... Kyo" she yelled out.

Kyo instantly turned to face her. His face held an expression of deep sympathy, and somewhat a soft expression…love perhaps.

Tohru blushed a slight shade of pink at his expression and stared blankly at him.

"Kyo…this isn't good…we gotta go…" the young blond said. He tugged on Kyo's shirt and began to run. Kyo following.

"Oh no….wait…what's this place you gave me…horror land" she asked him running after him and the blond. Kyo turned into a dark street corner, following the blond. Tohru followed.

"For all whom mourn…duh!…didn't you read the paper" he yelled hastily at her still running.

Tohru still continued after him, noticing that the sun appeared to be long gone. Still, curiosity pulled the best of her and she continued on running. Something told her that she had nothing better to lose, running after him would be the best.

She chased and ran Kyo until her feet were practically numb.

Finally, she stopped and fell to the ground. Her surrounding was no longer dark. Instead, bright red lights shined around her. Laughter and surprisingly, crying could be heard from around her.

She raised her head up and saw in neon lights "horror land" written in Krystoid font. That of what appeared very robot like to Tohru.

"For those whom mourn…. the paper Kyo-san gave me" she said sitting up and staring at the paper.

"Whoa…I can't believe I held this throughout that run…" she said blankly.

She stood up off the ground, still panting and slowly walked in.

The place looked like some type of carnival than anything she'd expect. Looking around, she noticed people from all ages, also walking in. Their faces looked sad, in deep depression, compared to what you would see in a normal carnival. Some were even crying as they walked further into the "horror land".

"What is this place…?" she asked herself as she continued on.

Handsome people, from many types of hair color hosted many of the games and rides. As it would be a normal carnival, people stopped and played, others went into the rides, and some just ate some food. But, still there was something strange, something out of the range in the aura.

Tohru may have not been Hanajima, but something very heavy lied within the air and flowed around above everyone's head. It could be felt circulating around the area.

Tohru stopped and looked around to see the expressions on everyone's face.

Blank

Completely blank faces, as they went into the rides, played games, and ate. Everyone held a blank face.

' _How was this a good ide-' _

DOoooNG,DOoooNG,DOoooNG,DOoooNG!

* * *

**MADE TO BE SLIGHTLY CONFUSING!**

**short yes...even slightly dull, maybe **

**...but no worries...the next chapter should be out my next week around there. promise to make it...  
scary and gory...**

**BUT ISNT THAT HOW YA'LL LIKE IT**

**Oo**

**review and tell me wat u think so far...**


	3. Chapter 3

_I promise…to you…blood…lots of blood and speed. Things going fast._

_So sorry for the long wait. but..this story wasnt tha popurlar, and things got heavily complicated. my deepest apologies. but have no fear, I promise the other story I have will be much better and bloodier and creepier. Just for you,_

_my readers:  
This is the story's second to last chapter. I can't guarantee anything. But...well…I'll finish telling you all when you finish reading the story. I fit everything into this chapter and a little of the story into the next. SOOO...you may as well read it when you have a spare time…cuz this is long..._

_**very long!!! **_

…///…///…///…///

Tohru stopped and looked around to see the expressions on everyone's face.

Blank.

Completely blank faces, as they went into the rides, played games, and ate. Everyone held a blank face.

' _How was this a good ide-' _

**DOoooNG,DOoooNG,DOoooNG,DOoooNG!**

Heavy bells suddenly started to chime, causing everyone to stop. Tohru turned her head to where the sound of bells ringing came from and found a large Black and red striped canopy about fifty feet away. Everyone in the area turned, all in sync and started walking into the canopy. Tohru too was about to go inside when a soft hiss was heard from bushes nearby.

Tohru turned looking for where the hiss was coming from and from a familiar blond boy laying ontop of a tree branch just above some bushes.

"E-excuse me…you wouldn't happen to know what's going on?...would you?" she politely asked him.

He smiled and turned to her.

"Yes." He responded.

He moved his hands to his hips and smiled down at her, as if to get a better view of her. His hands were covered with big rings, small tattoo's here and there and a small wristband. He wore a white blouse, its sleeves pulled slightly up. Short plaid pants that reached not much below his waist with white tights underneath the plaid pants. A silver chain hanged across his hips.

A small drop of wine-red liquid dropped from his lips, and down to her face.

She snapped back to reality and wiped the liquid off her face with her arms.

She looked at her arms, observing the liquid.

"Its blood…would you want some?" he asked pulling out a random bottle which appeared to be full of it.

"…uh….No thanks…" she answered.

"Can you...please tell me what your name is and what is going on…?

"Enough chitchat…you better hurry up before you miss the party…if we don't hurry…we'll both be late" he said jumping down from the branch, still holding on to the bottle. He cleaned himself up, brushing some dirt off his shoulders and grabbed her hand. He walked her over a couple of steps, pulled a lever and before Tohru knew it, she had alone, fallen into some type of trap door.

A fading goodbye could be heard as she continued on falling through the darkness.

She landed with a thud on a fabulously fancy looking chair. Diamonds covered the linings of the red cushions. Gold legs held up the chairs. Tohru stared puzzled at the gorgeous chair she sat on and stared ahead.

An extremely long table, with chairs identical to the one Tohru sat on all around it.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Wah…who's there…" Tohru asked.

To the far left of the table sat a man with a conniving look. Dark short black hair; and an oddly gentle smile.

"Shigure…is me, I'm offering you…tea!" he laughed.

"Did you hear Aaya…I RHYMED!!" he laughed as his supposed tea spilled all over the table and chair.

But, the "tea" did not spill only over the chair; it even reached her. The table started to spill with tea. Small little drops falling on the table and lovely set of teapots before her.

"This is odd…the tea…is falling from the sky…" she mumbled to herself as she studied the drops.

She looked up to where the real "tea" fell.

A grand light came from the ceiling, from a lovely glass chandelier at the center of the ceiling. The only light which entered the apparent tea party.

"Where are they coming from…the drops...?" she asked as she looked continued to stare on up.

A puppet…two…eight puppets…no…eleven puppets hanged from the chandelier. Drops of dark colored tea fell from the puppets, which hanged at the tops of the chandelier's end.

"We're missing one…" responded a long silver-haired man.

The puppets dangled off the chandelier, drops still falling.

"that's not tea…is it…?" Tohru asked.

"NOPE!" happily responded Momiji, whom had mysteriously appeared. He still wore the clothes from before and the bottle still in his hands.

"It's this…" he said raising the bottle up.

"But…we have to go." Responded Momiji, standing up to leave. Everyone leaving Tohru alone.

The room rang with darkness, puppets still hanging from the chandelier. Blood seeping from their mouths, ears, and eyes. Falling upon the tea cup before her, quickly filling it up.

Tohru stood there, completely terrified. How in the world had this occurred so fast. She ended up here, so fast. She tried to get up and run, but a cold hard force pulled her down to the chair.

"Let…let me go…LET ME GO!" she screamed. Shaking and kicking furiously, trying to get free; the force only pulling on her stronger. She looked down and saw a cold pale hand hold her. A young girl with long black hair staring back at her with wide empty eyes.

"You…you're the one to help us.." she told Tohru.

"…?" Tohru stared back at her, utterly confused.

_'OWW"_ she screamed as she felt teeth sink into her other hand. Her hands flesh was ripped out, blood immediately running out of the wound.

Still she sat there, unable to run.

"You…you wa-want me to help…let me go!" she yelled.

Immediately she was released.

She ran for her life out of the room.

Unfortunately, the chandeliers' lights didn't cover the entire room. She was left to look herself for a door to get out of the room. Her legs shivered, blood still running out of her flesh that was literally bitten off her hand.

"SOMEONE PLEASE LET ME OUT!!!" she screamed punching the walls, searching for a door.

"You…want to leave…" asked a familiar voice.

"Kyo…Kyo…thank god…YES! Help me leave." She begged, hot tears of terror running out of her eyes.

He simply nodded and pushed the walls.

"...?"

" This is the door…pull," he commanded.

She pulled with all her force until a creak was heard. She continued on pulling until a speck of light came out.

"Lets go…" he told her. He reached for her hand and pulled her out the room.

The new room she was in was red and black striped.

She was inside the canopy. Everyone who had before been outside crying and groaning were now inside the canopy.

"Just in time for the show" Kyo told her.

Tohru continued on looking around. Her eyes stopped at the center of the stage. Something of a magic show was going on. Everyone mesmerized by the show, leaving nothing but complete silence.

A young man with silver hair at the center of the stage.

"We need a volunteer!" he called out. He walked off the stage, into the crowd and pulled an obese man out the crowd, and up to the stage.

"Watch as I make this man disappear!" he yelled.

He pulled a saw out of the back stage, along with a wooden chair. He placed the wooden chair at the center of the stage, sitting the obese man on the chair. Unfortunately the chair couldn't handle his weight, the chair immediately broke to pieces.

"Gluttony" yelled the silver headed boy. He got out another chair for the man, this time stronger and sat him on the chair. With his saw, he started to slice his way through the man. Blood seeping through the man, his guts and flesh falling down to the stages' floor.

The man screamed of pain and some random profanities.

"What…kind of magic show is this…he's killing the man!" Tohru said to Kyo as she watched in horror the man getting sliced to pieces.

The screaming continued on for a couple of more seconds as the man started to fade away. Slowly he quieted down. The silver haired boy continued on slicing through the dead man's skin. He reached for the man's mouth and with one swift move, sliced it off.

He walked to the edge of the stage.

"The man has disappeared." He yelled with a bow.

"Waah…he just killed the man! This is-"

"HOOORAYYY!!"

"GREAT JOB!"

"BRAVO" yelled the crowd.

"Eleven…now...We need just two more." Kyo said. He stood over Tohru with a knife in his hands.

"Join us" he said as he slashed her chest.

"no…I want to leave!" she screamed.

"no...Join us…join me..." he said again, slashing through her hands this time.

"NO"

Kyo continued on slashing through tohru. Last thing Tohru could remember was watching blood run down her head. Blood run down her chest. Blood running everywhere off her.

The rest was black.

"Tohru…"

'_Am I dead…?'_

"Tohru…are you awake?"

'_yes…and I need help…that place…I need to escape…'_

"DOCTOR,DOCTOR…SHE'S WAKING UP!!" yelled a blond girl.

"Uo…chan.."

"yes…tohru...thank god you're awake…are you ok…?" she asked. She was very worried over her friend.

"How long have I been out…?" asked.

" Thirteen days. A car hit you. The same car dragged you. Many things happened…lets just leave it at that." She smiled, somewhat trying to lighten the mood up.

"Oh…ok" Tohru answered.

"WAIT!" Tohru yelled as she bolted up from the bed she was placed on.

"So...Everything I just went through...Kyo…and everyone else…was a lie. The blood. The chandelier…the dead man…the-"

"What?!…ok…I'm pretty sure that was a nightmare…Its over now…sleep…ok!" Uotani said pushing Tohru back down the bed.

"yes…a drea-"

"Join us…please"

Tohru turned her head to come face to face with Kyo. He held in his left hand a bloody knife. He moved the knife towards her neck.

"Join…NOW!" he said as he slit her throat.

**The next chapter is done…**

**Read on…if you'd like…but leave a review for this…just to make me feel better… I didn't want to leave this story like this…but I didn't want to just delete it. SO I thought of something I had thought of all along…and did this.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Enjoy the end!**


	4. Chapter 4

_last one...but please do belive...that...the other story I hav going on will have a HAND DOWN better ending..._

_this one just got to...compliocated...to as said before...I had to just cut it...I didnt want to leave it there...so...I finished it..._

* * *

' _There he goes again…' he said to the others._

'_Mhmm…Nao…so when does she…make the…**"kill" **' he chuckled._

_Loud crushes of leaves and thorns on the floor warned them that someone was coming. They instantaneously turned to where the noise came from._

_A shy girl appeared before them._

"_Ready to do your job miss…reaper"_

"_Yes... our job…is to keep the balance…some people just cannot live with the pain of not having their equals...that is why I am here…right"she smiled back.  
_

**_…….//,,,…////,,,_**

Nao and his friends were walking home from school.

Nao had just recently lost his girlfriend whom had committed suicide not too long ago.

"yo…did you hear about that girl that was in our school. She got hit and dragged by some car on the roads."

"I know…I heard that she made it to the hospital alive! But when her friend turned to look outside for a doctor, she switched her oxygen supply for her blood supply. Instantly killing herself."

"Lately many teens have been killing themselves, don't you think it's slightly suspicious Nao?"

"…"

"Nao..?"

"…"

"NAO!"

"Huh…oh yes…very weird…and suspicious indeed. So far…it's been around twelve…"

"Yes…" the rest, said in sync.

Soon enough they left there separate ways, leaving Nao to walk home alone.

Nao turned his head to see if his friends had left. He looked around to assure that all his friends had left.

He fell down toward the floor and let it out. The tears of unhappiness, of emptiness and heartache.

"Why did you leave…" he cried.

**He continued on his crying until a warm hand was placed over his shoulders.**

_**" Angriness, shamefulness, rage of why you left, **_

_**When did the grim reaper become a theft?**_

_**He came and stole my friend of forever,**_

_**Forgetting the forever and leaving me to see you again never.**_

_**This thing I can't see, **_

_**I think it's the great pain in me,**_

_**But I'm too of a coward to die and flee**_

_**Only thing your departure did was leave me to craze,**_

_**When did life become such a messed up maze?**_

_**I search for a place where I can belong, be near you,**_

_**So that I can see if the demand of me living on is really true.**_

_**A sign that flows through the street winds up in my hand**_

_**I hold and see it says: **_

"_**Horror land**_

_**A place for those, whom mourn, **_

_**Whom wish to because of that death, that they weren't ever born.**_

_**For those whom need to see the gone**_

**_To see, feel, hold, or at least hear a simple yawn!"_ she said.**

END

now..the story's been done for like...2 months...but..this goes to show how busy authors in fanfic are...

WE DO HAV LIVES!!

its just that..part of it goes to entertaining readers like you...

i guess...


End file.
